Christmas Day
by minisyubi
Summary: Natal yang membahagiakan bagi Jimin maupun Yoongi.../YOONMIN/MINYOON/BoyXBoy/#teamtopJIMIN


Title: Christmas Day

Author : Misswag

Main Cast : - Park Jimin (Top)

-Min yoongi (Bottom)

Support Cast : Bangtan's Member

Pair : Yoonmin/Minyoon

Rating : T

Genre : Yaoi! BL/Boys X boys/Romance/Drama

Length : Oneshoot

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dimana-mana,kata-kata alay sering bermunculan seiring berjalannya waktu!?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang kau pikirkan hanya pekerjaan mu saja! Aku ini apa!?HAH!?" teriak pria bertubuh mungil dengan kulit putih bersih mendekati kata pucat yang biasa di sapa Yoongi

"Dengarkan dulu sayang, aku hanya pergi 3 hari. Aku janji akan berada disini saat malam natal tiba" ujar pria yang menjadi lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Park Jimin

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh Tuan Park yang terhormat" balasnya dengan penuh emosi

"Aku berjanji sayang. Percayalah" ujar jimin mencoba menyakinkan kekasih hatinya ini

"Seingatku setahun yang lalu kau juga berjanji dan apa yang ku dapat? Kau bahkan tidak ada saat natal tiba" balas yoongi sambil menatap jimin dengan tajam

"Ayolah hyung" ujar jimin lagi, ia mulai lelah membujuk yoongi yang sangat keras kepala

"Tidak jimin" keputusan yoongi sudah final. Biarkan ia egois kali ini, ia hanya ingin merayakan natal kali ini bersama jimin

"Baiklah! Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kau memang keras kepala" ujar jimin dengan suara yang mulai meninggi. Emosinya juga sudah mulai tersulut

Yoongi yang mendengar bentakan jimin pun terkejut. Selama 3 tahun mereka berpacaran jimin sama sekali tidak pernah membentaknya. Berbuat kasar pada yoongi pun jimin segan. Lalu apa yang ia dapat sekarang? hanya karena yoongi tidak setuju dengan kepergiannya ke Paris untuk alasan yang sama yaitu pekerjaan. Yoongi bukanlah seseorang yang egois. Tapi ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya merayakan natal bersama pasangan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan bersama jimin. Salahkan pekerjaan jimin sebagai CEO dari perusahan paling berpengaruh di negara mereka

"APA!? Kau menangis lagi!? Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan Hah!?" Bentak jimin ketika melihat yoongi mulai terisak

"Park Jimin Brengsek! Aku membencimu!" Ujar yoongi. Ia kemudian berjalan dengan cepat menyambar mantelnya yang berada di sofa dan pergi dari apartemen mereka

Jimin hanya diam melihat kepergian kekasihnya itu. Ia kemudian duduk di sofa sambil memijat keningnnya. Ia benar-benar lelah jika harus berdebat dengan yoongi. Ia tidak bermaksud sama sekali untuk membentak orang yang sangat di cintainya itu. Tapi kepergiannya ke paris kali ini benar-benar penting. Ia hanya ingin bersikap profesional dengan pekerjaannya ini

.

.

.

.

"Park jimin bodoh! Brengsek" ujar yoongi disela-sela isakannya

Kini ia berada di taman tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan jimin. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihatnya menangis. Lagipula malam hari seperti ini jarang orang yang berada di taman ini

"Aku membencimu Park jimin" ujarnya lagi sambil mengusap air matanya

Dan malam itupun ia habiskan untuk menangisi seorang Park jimin. Ia tentu saja tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka. Ia lebih memilih kembali ke apartemen lamanya yang ia beli dari hasil jerih payahnya sebelum jimin mengajaknya tinggal bersama 2 tahun yang lalu

#Next day

Pagi ini Jimin benar-benar berangkat ka Paris. Ia sudah memikirkannya dengan matang. Ia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dengan cepat dan pulang merayakan natal bersama dengan hyung kesayangannya itu. Sebelum pergi Jimin mengirim pesan pada yoongi namun yoongi sama sekali tidak membalasnya

"Mungkin ia sedang tidur" gumam Jimin kemudian mematikan ponselnya karena pesawat sebentar lagi take off

Sementara itu, Yoongi yang sudah sejak tadi membaca pesan dari jimin hanya berdiam diri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Tidak seperti orang lain diluar sana yang tengah bersiap menyambut natal yang tinggal 3 hari lagi. Ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan apapun toh ia hanya akan merayakannya seorang diri

 _ **"Dasar bodoh" ujar yoongi saat membaca kembali pesan dari jimin**_

 _ **From : JiminnieMaaf sayang, aku harus tetap pergi pagi ini**_

 _ **Tapi aku akan pulang malam natal aku^^**_

 _ **Saranghae**_

Kira-kira begitulah isi pesan singkat yang dikirim Jimin pada Yoongi

"Kau bahkan hanya bisa berjanji" ujar Yoongi dengan senyum kecut menghiasi bibir tipisnya

.

.

.

.

Tampa terasa 3 hari sudah terlewati dan selama 3 hari ini juga jimin tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Yoongi sudah berusaha menghubungi ponselnya namun hasilnya nihil, Ponsel jimin tidak aktif sama sekali

"Mana janjimu Jimin?" Ujar yoongi pelan

Malam ini adalah malam natal, kini Yoongi sudah berada di apartemen mereka untuk menunggu kepulangan Jimin. Tapi pria itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnnya

"Harusnya aku tidak percaya begitu saja" ujar yoongi lagi. Kini air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tidak dapat terbendung lagi Ini adalah tahun ke-3 Yoongi merayakan natalnya seorang diri. Apa gunanya ia memiliki kekasih jika di moment-moment yang seharusnya di lewati dengan pasangan ini malah di lewatinya seorang diri. Ponsel Yoongi tiba-tiba berdering menandakan bahwa ada sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya

 _ **From : 0834xxxxx**_

 _ **Datanglah ketaman ******_

 _ **maka kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan**_

Kening Yoongi berkerut kala membaca pesan tersebut. Tapi bukankah itu taman tempat ia bertemu pertama kali dengan Jimin? Lalu siapa yang mengirim pesan ini? Apa maksudnya dengan keinginan yang terkabul? Yoongi benar-benar bingung. Tapi bukan Min Yoongi namanya kalau tidak memiliki rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. Ia pun meninggalkan apartemen kemudian menuju taman yang di maksud. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk yoongi tiba di taman tersebut, karena memang letak taman yang lumayan dekat dari gedung apartemen yang di tinggalinya bersama jimin

"Kenapa gelap sekali disini, biasanya lampu tamannya menyala" ujar yoongi saat memasuki area taman yang lumayan gelap

30 menit berlalu dan tidak ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi. Yoongi sudah mulai lelah menunggu belum lagi salju sudah mulai turun beberapa menit lalu

"Bodoh sekali aku percaya pada pesan omong kosong seperti itu" umpatnya kemudian bergegas meninggalkan taman, karena suhu malam mulai semakin dingin

Namun belum sempat ia keluar dari area taman, tiba-tiba ada seorang anak kecil yang berlari kepadanya dan memberikan setangkai bunga

"Apa ini?" Tanya Yoongi pada anak tersebut

"Ambillah, dan baca apa yang tertulis di kartu itu" jawab anak tersebut kemudian pergi meninggalkan yoongi

Yoongi bertambah bingung,namun ia tetap membuka kartu yang tergantung pada tangkai bunga mawar yang berada di genggamannya

 **Setiap pagi aku membuka mataku dengan perasaan bahagia.**

 **Kau tau kenapa? Karena hal pertama yang kulihat adalah dirimu.**

 **Dirimu dalam pelukan ku dengan wajah damai mu yang dapat membuat ku terus jatuh dan jatuh untuk mencintaimu**

Yoongi menggerutkan keningnya. Siapa yang mengiriminnya pesan seperti ini? Apa maksudnya? Belum sempat ia menebak siapa kira-kira yang melakukan ini semua. Tiba-tiba ada lagi seorang anak kecil yang menyerahkan setangkai mawar padanya dan pergi begitu saja seperti anak yang sebelumnya ia pun membaca lagi kartu yang tergantung di sana

 **Aku tahu kau sangat menyukai natal**

 **Tapi tahukah kau? bahwa kau lebih indah dari lampu-lampu natal**

Yoongi tersenyum,Seperti ia tahu siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Kemudian ia membaca lagi kartu yang baru saja dibawa oleh anak yang berbeda

 **Malam ini begitu dingin. Tapi aku tak takut akan kedinginan,Kenapa?**

 **karena aku dapat memelukmu dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhmu**

 **Salju mulai turun? Bukankah ini indah?**

 **Tapi bagiku, melihat senyumanmu di saat aku membuka dan menutup mataku lebih indah dari apapun**

 **Aku bukan manusia sempurna, tapi aku merasa sangat sempurna karena memilikimu disisiku**

 **Maafkan atas segala keegoisanku, maafkan atas segala kebodohanku yang telah membuat malaikatku ini menangis**

 **Jangan tinggalkan aku, karena aku tidak akan bisa hidup tampa mu**

 **Sarangahe Min Yoong** i

Yoongi menitikkan air mata harunya kala membaca semua kartu yang di bawah oleh anak-anak tadi. Ia tahu ini perbuatan kekasih bodohnya Park Jimin. Tapi dimana pria itu sekarang

"Hyung"

Yoongi langsung berbalik saat mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya. Dan benar saja kini Jimin tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum yang mengembang sempurna di bibir kissablenya itu.

"Jimin... ini semua kau ya-.." Yoongi belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat jimin tiba-tiba memotong ucapannya

"Sssttttt...Yoongi hyung, aku ingin bertanya suatu hal padamu" ujar jimin

"Apa itu?" Balas yoongi yang mulai penasaran

"Sudah berapa lama kita menjalin hubungan?" Tanya jimin dengan wajah yang mulai serius

"3 tahun" jawab yoongi

"Apa kau bosan dengan ku?" Tanya jimin lagi

"Tidak! Kau tau aku mencintaimu" jawab yoongi dengan cepat

"Tapi aku mulai bosan hyung, aku tidak ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku lagi" ujar jimin kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menjauh dari yoongi

"APA!? Apa maksudmu Park Jimin?" Teriak yoongi

Apa maksud jimin melakukan ini, baru saja ia membuat Yoongi melayang sekarang ia ingin membuatnya terjatuh dalam waktu yang sama?

Jimin tidak benar-benar meninggalkan area taman tersebut. Kini ia berdiri di antara pohon yang berada di taman tersebut.

"Min Yoongi" teriak jimin

Yoongi kemudian berbalik untuk melihat jimin

Tepat saat ia berbalik untuk melihat jimin tiba-tiba taman tempatnya berpijak menjadi sangat terang. Bagaimana tidak semua bagian taman di hiasi oleh lampu warna-warni yang sangat indah, tapi bukan itu yang membuat yoongi sangat takjub. Yang membuatnya terharu dan bahagia di saat bersamaan adalah tulisan yang berada di belakang jimin saat ini

 **Will You Marry Me Min Yoongi?**

Itulah tulisan yang berada tepat di belakang Jimin

"Hyung aku tidak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku lagi karena aku ingin kau menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya. Aku ingin kau berada di bawah namaku. Aku ingin mengubah margamu menjadi margaku" ujar jimin dengan senyumannya

Sedangkan Yoongi? Ia hanya bisa menangis terharu

Tampa menunggu waktu lagi, yoongi berlari dan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan jimin

"Yes Jimin, I will" ujar yoongi dalam pelukan jimin

"Terima kasih telah hadir dalam hidupku hyung" Balas jimin kemudian mulai menyatukan bibir mereka dalam tautan penuh cinta

Kembang api mulai berbunyi bersahutan mendakan bahwa pergantian hari telah tiba. Itu artinya ini adalah hari natal. Hari bersejarah bagi Yoongi maupun jimin

Jimin melepas tautan bibir mereka dan menatap yoongi dengan penuh cinta

"Merry Christmas Hyung"

"Merry Christmas Jimin"

END

FF ini sebenarnya ff lama di akun lama

Terinspirasi dari lagu EXO - Christmas Day

minat RnR?

Budayakan Review!

See You di ff selanjutnya


End file.
